Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: Voilà, c'est pas terrible comme résumé, mais disons qu'il y a une nouvelle venue chez les Cullen. Le titre est un titre temporaire. Si je n'en trouve pas un meilleur, je garderai celuilà. Chapitre 1 en ligne!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnage de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (exception: les personnages que j'invente). Tout est à Stephenie Meyer. Seul les éléments qui sont de moi sont à moi. La plupart des lieux sont à moi (enfin, façon de parler).

**GENRE:** Je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais bon, je vais dire Général.

**COUPLE: **Edward Cullen/un personnage inventé

**ÉPOQUE: **Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier tome (fascination), c'est un peu plus tard.

**PRÉCISION:** Isabella ''Belle'' est vampire. Elle a quitter Forks pour suivre les Cullen. S'il y a d'autres précision, je les ferai au cours de l'histoire.

**MON PETIT BLABLA:** Cette fic est une adaptation (je n'ai pas trouvée le mot juste pour l'exprimer) du roman Twilight (Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer. Même s'il a été publié il y a quelque temps, je viens de le découvrir en lisant une fic de Miss Lup Lup **:Et l'on y peut rien**. Je vous conseil de la lire. Elle a aussi écrit des fic Twilight qui sont excellente pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. J'ai vraiment adoré le livre. Moi qui, habituellement, déteste les livres ''romance'', j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que l'histoire n'est pas du tout niais ou du pareil au même. Il m'a tenu en haleine du début à la fin (les bout émouvant, je les relis et relis encore et toujours. Je ne me tannerai jamais). Voilà, fin de MON PETIT BLABLA.

**PROLOGUE **

Elle était seule. Seule dans l'obscurité grandissante de cette vieille église, si rassurante. Elle souhaitait ne jamais devoir en sortir. Malheureusement, minuit était passé et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Non pas que c'est parents s'inquièteraient, ils étaient absents. De toute manière, ils se foutaient bien d'elle. Qu'elle se suicide ou se fasse assassiner, ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. Elle pourrait aussi bien être morte en plein milieu de sa chambre, ils ne s'en apercevraient pas. Du moins, pas avant que vienne l'heure de payer sa part de loyer, dans trois semaines pour être plus précise.

- L'église va fermer petite, dit le vieux pasteur. Je l'ai déjà laissé ouverte plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude pour que tu puisse te recueillir. Allez va, rentre chez toi et va dormir. Il est tard. Dieu te garde.

La jeune fille marcha en direction des majestueuses portes en bois de cerisier, les poussa et sortit à l'air nocturne. le veut caressait doucement son visage. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle se tourna et vit un chaton blanc qui se faufilait dans les ténèbres. Elle reconnu Dagobert, son chat. La jeune fille repoussa une mèche brune et couru vers lui.

- Dagobert, murmura-t-elle, viens ici.

Elle allait l'attraper, quand une main se posa violemment sur sa bouche. Une odeur indescriptible, mais très désagréable, vint à ses narines. L'inconnu ne relâcha pas sa prise.

Elle ressenti une douleur. Une douleur insupportable. L'inconnu n'avait plus la main sur sa bouche. Elle voulu crier, mais elle n'en eut point la force. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mais ne se sentit pas mieux. Au contraire, elle tombait. Elle heurta les sol froid et dur. Elle ne ressentit rien d'autre. Elle savait que la mort l'attendait.

**SWEETY-WITCHES**

**C'est court, je sais, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Les chapitres (les vrais) seront plus long. C'est ma première fic Twilight. J'espère que vous aimerez. Mais bob, peut importe que vous aimiez ou pas, je veux votre avis. Qui dis avis, dit petit bouton lavande en bas. Et qui dit petit bouton lavande, dit aussi reviews. Donc, reviews s'il vous plaît.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnage de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (exception: les personnages que j'invente). Tout est à Stephenie Meyer. Seul les éléments qui sont de moi sont à moi. La plupart des lieux sont à moi (enfin, façon de parler).

**GENRE:** Je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais bon, je vais dire Général.

**COUPLE: **Edward Cullen/un personnage inventé

**ÉPOQUE: **Pour ceux qui ont lu le premier tome (fascination), c'est un peu plus tard. C'est aussi après le tome 2. C'est beaucoup plus tard.

**PRÉCISION:** Isabella ''Bella'' Swan est vampire. Elle a quitter Forks pour suivre les Cullen. S'il y a d'autres précision, je les ferai au cours de l'histoire.

**MON PETIT BLABLA:** Dans le prologue, j'utilisais ELLE. Maintenant, je vais utiliser JE. Si vous voulez que je réécrives le prologue avec le je, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et je le ferai. Voilà, fin de MON PETIT BLABLA.

**Chapitre**

Tout était confus et flou dans ma tête. J'étais, je le savais, à demi consciente. Je ne faisais que ressentir les tremblements. Minute! Les tremblements? Je distinguai, malgré mon état mi-comateux, que des bras froid me soulevaient et qu'une agréable odeur fraîche et sucrée me chatouillait les narines. C'était l'haleine de celui qui me portait.

Il se passa un long moment pendant lequel je me laissai aller. Ne pas bouger, ne pas lutter pour me souvenir du passé. Juste fermer les yeux et humer l'enivrant parfum de mon mystérieux sauveur.

Puis, des voix. Masculines! Féminines aussi! Quatre voix masculines et... quatre voix féminines.

Des noms Edward (celui qui me porte, me semble-t-il), Bella, Carlisle (je crois qu'il est médecin celui-là), Esmée, Jasper, Emmett (on dirait qu'il es titanesque à en juger par sa voix. Peut-être l'est-il, tout compte fait), Rosalie, Alice.

Tant de noms! Dois-je les retenir? Non.

Qu'ils arrêtent de parler, qu'ils se taisent. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. J'ai tellement mal.

Celui qui me porte toujours dans ces bras (Edward, je crois) me dépose sur une surface moelleuse (un sofa ou lit? Je l'ignore). Mais je ne veut pas qu'il me pose. Je m'agrippe à lui, aussi fort que je le peut. Je ne ressent pas grand chose, on dirait que j'ai passée une semaine dans un congélateur, tellement je ne sent plus mes membres. Je sens que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, à travers son pull.

- Lâches-là, dit une voix d'homme. (celle rassurante du médecin)

C'est l'homme le plus vieux de la pièce, mais il ne semble pas avoir plus de 35 ans.

- Elle s'agrippe à moi comme une perdue, dit mon sauveur.

On va voir si je suis une perdue, je pense. Non masi, pour qui il se prend. D'accord, c'est vrai, je m'agrippe à lui, mais pas comme une perdue. Peut-être comme une sangsue ou un vampire en manque de sang.

- Jasper, dit la la voix du médecin. Aides-le!

D'autres bras me saisissent doucement. Je me sens plus calme tout à coup, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si rien ne pouvait me faire de mal dans les bras de ce garçon, Jasper. Cela ne me dérange plus tant que ça finalement de passer des bras de on saveur à ceux de cet ange.

Je me laisse donc faire, mais il veut me déposer.

Pas question, je pense, mais je me sens si las que mes membres pèse une tonne. Je me laisse donc déposer.

Il y a tant de présence autour de moi.

- Reste avec elle Bella, dit le dénommé Edward. Je reviens dans une minute.

- D'accord, dit doucement une fille, sûrement celle qui s'appelle Bella. Elle semble gentille.

Je me suis toujours comateuse. Bella s'assied à mes pieds et pose une main rassurante sur moi.

- Ça va aller, me dit-elle. Je sais ce que tu traverses. N'aie crainte, dans trois jours tu iras mieux.

- Trois jours, je me dis. Je ne vais quand même pas être dans cet état-là pendant trois jours. C'est trop nul.

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre-ci. Il n'est pas aussi long que je le voulais, mais je vais poster le chapitre 2 d'ici peu. Je vais essayer de le faire aujourd'hui. Même si un autre chapitre arrive, reviews s'il vous plait!**

**Sweety-Witches**


End file.
